


Watch Over You

by Heather_Night



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Prostitution, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: What was the saying?Tricks are for kids.Adrian snorted.  Tricks were what paid for the shitty lodgings while he socked money away so he could actually go to school.





	Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iresolatio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresolatio/gifts).



> This is the last fill for the For the Deran x Adrian Exchange 2019 and it's for the super talented, and super patient, @ires-posts.

Adrian almost poked his eye as he applied the black Wet N Wild eyeliner he’d bought for under $1. It was the best money he’d ever spent since his clients (not johns, he refused to call them johns) always commented on his pretty blue eyes. Of course, at the rate he was going they were going to be pretty bloodshot eyes. How did his sister manager to line her eyes without causing serious injury?

He smudged the lines some more so they weren’t quite as stark. That with the tight black pants, sleeveless blue hoodie and black-and-blue lace up jockstrap made up his signature look. His clients especially loved untying the jockstrap; apparently it was like opening a present.

Looking around his cheap motel room, he made sure all of his things were stowed out of sight. He not only was living in this dive but it served as his place of business.

His shoulders slumped; turning tricks was not how he’d thought he’d be spending this year. He had snuck into a club and connected with a guy; he thought the hunky older man was interested in him, at least if not romantically then sexually. Which, Adrian supposed was true. It’s just that the guy had mistaken Adrian for a hooker and given him money after the night they spent together. Adrian had been treating himself to a night out because he was accepted to UCSD and wasn’t sure if he should be offended or flattered that the guy—John—had mistaken him for a hooker but when his homophobic dad found out he’d blown a colleague he promptly kicked Adrian out of the house. 

What was the saying? _Tricks are for kids._ Adrian snorted. Tricks were what paid for the shitty lodgings while he socked money away so he could actually go to school.

His cell phone pinged; Deran was looking for him. 

Adrian ignored the text as he locked the door behind him. He wasn’t sure what exactly to tell his best friend. He sucked at lying and he couldn’t duck the guy any longer. Maybe he should just bite the bullet and tell him the truth—Adrian was hooking while he saved up money.

He snorted again as he headed for the Strand; yeah, Deran would be super pleased when he heard how his best friend was supporting himself…not.

Crossing the street to what he considered ‘his corner’, Adrian pulled up short. Deran was across the street. 

Staring at him.

Adrian was going to have that conversation whether he was ready or not.

-0-

Deran usually didn’t come this far down on the Strand but he was looking for Adrian and he’d checked everywhere else.

He couldn’t understand why his best friend was ghosting him. Adrian’s dad had kicked him out of the house when he found out Adrian was gay. They’d never talked about their respective sexual orientations but Deran suspected—strongly—that Adrian was gay.

Deran also suspected—strongly—and because of Adrian—that he was also gay.

At some point he’d started noticing Adrian’s muscles and smile and pretty eyes. 

He was strolling down the sidewalk, checking out the shops for Adrian as he passed them, when he glanced up.

His eyes zeroed in on the beautiful guy standing on the opposite corner. A guy who looked exactly like his wayward friend. 

Deran crossed the street with a purpose and stumbled as he got a good look at Adrian. He was wearing the dark pants that made his ass look so fine and the hoodie that showed off his biceps and, um, he was wearing eyeliner?

_Holy fuck._

Deran wasn’t much of a fan of guyliner but he had to say Adrian’s already beautiful eyes were even more stunning.

Yep, Deran was definitely gay.

Before Deran could reach his friend, some Benny started talking to him; he was easily identifiable as being from out of town and he was trying too hard to cultivate the surfer vibe. 

And he was putting his hand on Adrian’s hip and pulling out money.

“Hey, what the fuck are you doing?” Deran’s voice boomed across the distance as he broke into a jog.

The Benny tucked his money away and took off in the other direction at a brisk clip.

Adrian crossed his arms and frowned at Deran. His friend was still too skinny but his arms were built from all of the pop-ups on his board and Deran couldn’t believe he was waxing philosophical about Adrian’s biceps when he’d just broken up what looked like a guy trying to hire Adrian for sex.

“What the fuck, Adrian?”

His friend crinkled his nose and snorted. “Yeah, not so much since you chased away my client.”

Oh, fuck, that sounded like confirmation.

Deran could feel the heat building in his face and it felt like the top of his head was going to pop off from the pressure. “I don’t understand why you’re doing this. If you needed money, why didn’t you come to me?”

Adrian ran his hands through his shaggy hair, sighing. “I can’t take your money, Deran. And I’m just doing this until I’ve saved enough for school. Really, it’s okay, I’ve got it figured out.”

The anger cooled and left hurt in its wake. “Is that why you’ve been ghosting me? You didn’t want me to know?” He cringed at his tone; definitely hurt.

“It’s not exactly like I’m proud of it, Deran. But it is what it is.” Adrian looked down at his feet before he peaked shyly at Deran through his hair.

Fuck. Deran really had it bad. And the thought of other guys touching Adrian…it hurt. Physically. Like a punch to the gut. The hurt simmered, built, and exploded into something else. “So, you’re letting random strangers put their hands on you?” He was pleased that he no longer sounded like a whiny twerp. He was more on the Pope end of the spectrum—raw rage.

Adrian took a step back from the passionately snarled question. “Fuck you, Deran. This is my choice.” He turned his back and left Deran behind, striding in the other direction

Deran took a step forward to give chase but then stopped; it’s not like he had anything more to offer. Sure, he could pay Adrian for sex but he realized he wanted more than sex. He wanted all of Adrian, body and soul.

But Deran was just a soldier in Smurf’s war. Adrian would never go for a guy like him.

He retreated, head down and hands in his pockets.

He had to give this whole thing some thought before he approached Adrian again. He couldn’t afford to blow it.

-0-

Adrian had seen Deran every day for a week and he wished he could say things had gone back to normal but his friend was freaking him the hell out. He kept staring at Adrian, eyes squinted and head cocked to the side, and Adrian couldn’t figure out if he was pissed, disgusted or something else.

He was sitting on the sand, staring at the waves, thinking about grabbing his surfboard and paddling out when Deran appeared.

“Listen Adrian, I’ve been thinking.” Deran’s tone was serious which contributed to the freaked out state of mind Adrian found himself in. His best friend was surfing and video games and making fun of the Bennys…not this super serious guy staring at him with pale blue eyes.

Sure, Deran had a serious side—every damn time Smurf or Baz or Pope or even Craig did something that hurt him Adrian got an ear full—but for the most part they hung out and had fun together.

Adrian was staring back and Deran’s face was flushing; he couldn’t tell if Deran was embarrassed or pissed so he looked away to stare at the ocean. The surfers bobbing up and down on the waves brought a sense of peace to him.

“This isn’t good for you. I want to, um, help. Let me help you.” Deran went from sounding tentative to demanding.

Ugh. Adrian buried his hands in his hair and tugged for a moment, trying to calm himself. He didn’t want to start a fight with his best friend but he couldn’t tell if Deran was trying to control him ala Smurf or what was going on. “I don’t need help, Deran. I’ve actually got it handled. I’m just doing this for another month or so until I get enough money together to pay for a semester. You’ve got enough of your own shit to worry about, you don’t have to worry about me on top of it.”

“But what if I want to worry about you?” Deran’s voice was low and husky and the sentiment baffled Adrian. Sure, Deran cared for him but this sounded like something else. Something more?

Adrian rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, striving for calm. He straightened his shoulders and looked up—he grimaced, not liking how Deran hovered over him instead of sitting down—and tried to explain. “I’m not saying this is the best plan available but it’s short term and I’m making it work. I mean I was already thinking about sex all of the damned time, it doesn’t hurt to have it and get paid for it.” His attempt at humor fell flat.

Deran crouched down in front of him, actually reached out and cradled the side of his face and frowned. “Adrian, I don’t think you understand. The thought of other guys touching you…putting their hands and…it’s killing me. I don’t want that for you. I want to take care of you.”

It was very sweet. Adrian couldn’t even say it was completely out of character for his friend who had always shown a tendency for protecting him. He took Deran’s hand in his own and squeezed it. “Take care of me how, Deran?”

“I’ll give you money so you don’t have to do _that_.” It was a little concerning that Deran couldn’t bring himself to say the words like he thought Adrian was some innocent who needed a big, strong man to take care of him or something. Sweet but misguided?

He shifted into a kneel and put his hands on Deran’s shoulders. “Deran. I can’t take money from you because that’s like taking money from Smurf.”

“Who cares? Jesus, isn’t that better than doing _that_?” Deran looked bewildered.

Adrian was obviously doing a crap job of explaining this. “Taking money from Smurf always comes with strings attached to it. I may be stupid—I’m hooking for a living at the moment for Christ sake—but I’m not fucking stupid enough to owe Smurf. You get that right?”

Deran tipped backward until he plonked onto his ass, looking shattered.

He wasn’t sure if there was something he could say to make this better but it dawned on Adrian just how much their friendship (could it be more than friendship?) meant to Deran if he was this out of sorts about things.

Adrian settled back and waited to see what Deran’s next move would be.

-0-

Deran knew this wasn’t some _Pretty Woman_ movie knock-off where he would sweep Adrian off his feet and take care of him although he admitted to himself that he wouldn’t hate the idea. But his friend had always had an independent streak that Deran actually admired and with the independence he was equally stubborn.

“I don’t know what to do here.” Deran admitted. Well that wasn’t strictly true; he knew what he wanted to do but Adrian wasn’t going to allow it.

Adrian climbed to his feet, brushing sand off his board shorts before he put his hand out. “I know what to do. Let’s hit the waves.”

Deran accepted the help to his feet and he couldn’t quite match Adrian’s grin but just hanging out with his friend sounded pretty fucking cool. “Okay.”

He’d even managed to talk himself into accepting things until Adrian leaned over and Deran saw it.

A dark splotch in the shape of a hand.

A bruise.

On Adrian’s waist.

This couldn’t be explained away by running into the wall or a surfing accident; no, someone had pressed their hand hard enough against Adrian’s pale, freckled skin and left their mark behind.

Deran stomped off before he could say or do something he would regret.

This wasn’t healthy. His infatuation with Adrian or whatever the hell was going on was screwing with his mind. 

He wanted to punch someone’s face until their features became indistinct. He wanted to kick their kidneys until they peed blood. He was actually fantasizing about damaging one of Adrian’s johns because they dared touch him and this wasn’t just concern for his friend’s safety.

Deran was fucking jealous.

He realized he couldn’t just walk away and returned to the shade of the beach where Adrian toweled off. 

“Hey, where’d you go to? You just took off without a word.” Adrian sounded concerned and when Deran glanced at his face, his forehead was scrunched in worry.

Deran ignored his questions and got right up into his personal space. He looked over Adrian’s neck, chest and arms and didn’t see any bruising. He avoided the left side of Adrian’s waist because the bruise was still imprinted on his brain and he didn’t need to see it.

“Um, Deran? What’s going on?” Adrian’s voice had a little wobble in it but Deran didn’t pause in his perusal.

“Deran, stop!” Adrian put his hand on Deran’s chest.

Deran looked down where they touched. He focused on a dark rings around Adrian’s wrist; another bruise. “What the hell, Adrian? They’re hurting you?”

Adrian, bewildered, stared at Deran with his mouth open.

Taking Adrian’s arm in both hands, he held it up. “See? You’re letting them hurt you. No one should hurt you like this.”

“Deran, man, you need to let this go. Some of the guys like it a little rough but you know what? So do I.” Adrian lashed out.

Deran’s brain went offline while he imagined pinning Adrian down on the bed and pulling his board shorts down, slapping his pale skin until it turned—

“Deran, what the hell?” His friend sounded scandalized although that was pretty rich considering Adrian allowed strangers to—nope, he couldn’t think about it.

Instead he finished looking Adrian over. Adrian’s package bulged nicely in his shorts and Deran wondered how many guys looked at his cock and wanted him.

Or his perky ass.

“How many have you been with?” Deran’s voice was low. 

“Guys? Nope, we’re not gonna do this, Deran. You need to chill the fuck out.” Adrian sounded tired. Tired of the conversation? Tired of Deran?

Deran didn’t get to find out as Adrian patted him on the shoulder. “I gotta get going. See you tomorrow.”

Shit. 

Adrian had been annoyingly reticent, stonewalling Deran about the particulars.

Well, there was one way to get his answers: He would stake out Adrian and see for himself what was going on.

-0-

Adrian had kept his visits with Deran brief over the last week because his friend was scaring him. Not him personally, but rather the guys he took back to his room. He kept catching glimpses of Deran around the motel but that’s all it really was—glimpses. 

Maybe Adrian was hallucinating? Deran was the only person he really trusted and just thinking he was nearby kind of assuaged some of his nervousness.

For the most part the clients weren’t threatening but every once in a while, he got a bad vibe.

Right now was one of those times. The guy was taller—and more muscular—than Adrian but his face was almost pretty. His eyes though…they seemed flat. Even when the guy’s mouth curved into a smile it looked off. Predatory? Maybe he should cut his losses with this one.

He wanted to cut out of the gig period but he only had about $1,000 more he wanted to make before he felt like he could get out of the life and get his shit together.

Pausing at the motel door, Adrian looked over his shoulder at the guy who had that plastic grin on his face. Adrian opened his mouth to tell the guy he’d changed his mind when the cardkey was plucked from his hand, the door was unceremoniously opened and Adrian found himself pushed inside.

The push was not gentle.

“Hey, what are you do—?”

The question never cleared his mouth as the guy’s meaty palm slapped the side of his face. Adrian liked it rough but he hadn’t signed on for this, hadn’t agreed to it, and now his check would be bruised and Deran would be upset and—

Adrian tumbled hard onto the bed as the guy shoved him again, his head cracking against the cheap headboard. He moaned, touching the back of his head where he’d made contact, trying to figure out what was happening.

Things got way out of hand and Adrian mustered his strength, pushing back against the bigger adversary. He opened his mouth and let out a loud, articulate yell that was once again cut off as both his mouth and nose were smothered by a large hand.

Spots dappled his vision. His laced-up jockstrap gave way to the fumbling grappling with a loud tear. He had a fleeting thought that he might be in serious trouble.

A loud noise startled him but he couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t breathe, he was dizzy and he just wanted this to stop. He actually wanted Deran. 

The weight on top of him disappeared and he dimly heard flesh against flesh and grunts of pain. He wanted to open his eyes and see what was happening, maybe make a run for it, but his body wouldn’t listen.

Adrian quit fighting his body and let the dark roll over him like a gentle wave.

-0-

Deran knew he was flat out stalking his friend and Adrian would have a huge fit if he caught him but he couldn’t stop himself. 

Everywhere he looked, he wondered if it was a guy who had touched Adrian. Wondered if Adrian was okay; his friend was taller than Deran, and muscled, but he wasn’t a fighter. Hell, anytime someone so much as looked at Adrian with a side-eye Deran was there to defend his friend.

He kept an eye out, waiting to see if Adrian would be returning to the motel room, thinking about yesterday. Craig had mentioned seeing Adrian with an older guy on the Strand, mistakenly wondering why Adrian was buying drugs, and Deran hadn’t corrected him. He’d not so politely excused himself and gotten the hell away, ready to tear down the world as he raged.

Why was Adrian doing this to him?

He straightened as a couple walked down the sidewalk, approaching the motel door. Today Adrian was in too tight shorts and a tank top and Deran couldn’t see his face but he was sure the smudged guyliner was in place.

The guy was big and gave off a dangerous vibe. Why the hell would Adrian agree to sleep with this thug? He looked at Adrian like he was a pool of water in the midst of the desert and holy fuck, did he just take the key away from Adrian? Open the door and push Adrian inside?

Something snapped and Deran’s feet started moving toward the door.

Toward Adrian.

His friend might be pissed but there was no way he could stand by and do nothing. He had just made it to the door when he heard a muffled yell and a thump and that was enough for Deran to fucking kick the door in. It was a cheap-ass door and gave under his assault.

Shit. The fucker had Adrian pinned down on the bed, his hand pressed over Adrian’s face cutting off his oxygen supply, and was tearing Adrian’s pants off.

All while Adrian laid there like a doll.

With uncontrolled fury Deran yanked the asshole off of Adrian and pummeled him with his fists and feet. The fucker never stood a chance and soon was heaving himself to his feet and staggering out the door.

Deran pushed against the broken door, doing his best to secure it before turning his attention to the bed. Adrian was breathing but the rise and fall of his chest was the only movement he could detect. He kneeled onto the bed next to Adrian, leaning over. “Adrian, hey, can you hear me?”

He wanted to gather Adrian into his arms, carry him away and keep him safe, but he wasn’t sure if his friend was hurt.

Adrian’s hand twitched toward Deran, startling him, but he quickly grabbed it and squeezed. “Adrian?”

Turning his head toward Deran, Adrian’s eyes blinked open. He looked confused, as though seeing Deran was a surprise.

The confusion turned to fear as he stared around the room, rising up on his elbows.

Something like gratitude replaced the fear and Adrian launched himself into Deran’s chest.

Deran was more than happy to put his arms around him. He wanted to do more than that but at the same time he didn’t think he was fit to touch Adrian that way, not after what had just happened to him.

Not to mention Deran had never felt good enough around his friend. Deran had money, and he wasn’t ugly, and he could surf, skateboard and almost any other sport just as well if not better than most people they knew, but on the inside he was a mess.

A monster.

Adrian quivered in his arms and as much as he wanted to squeeze him tight, he needed to know he was okay. “Did he hurt you?” Deran asked as he gently took Adrian by the upper arms and settled him far enough away that he could see his face.

Jesus, Adrian was a mess. The guyliner had migrated below his eyes and sat in heavy smudges, probably due to eyes overflowing with moisture. There was a bright red mark on Adrian’s left cheek; the anger that had receded as he held Adrian returned—that fucking freak had hit _his_ Adrian. 

Eyes downcast, Adrian sighed. “Not really.” His voice was thin and reedy.

Deran’s resolve stiffened. “I’m giving you $1,000 bucks. For the night. And another tomorrow. And the next. However long it takes but you are fucking done with this shit. If something had happened to you,” Deran’s voice cracked and he swallowed. He swallowed again, pushing the rising emotions down as well as the saliva collected in his mouth. Composed once again, he shook Adrian lightly, still holding on to him and finished his thought, “If something happened to you, I would lose it.”

He held his breath, waiting for a response.

-0-

Adrian’s mouth dropped open. “You’re doing what? Deran, we’ve been through this before. I can’t take your money.”

“Well I can’t take some random stranger touching you.” Deran seemed as surprised at his words as Adrian was. 

Deran still clutched Adrian’s upper arms, holding him upright, giving him strength. He felt wobbly and off balance and Deran had just charged in here like some fucking hero.

But why did Deran care who Adrian had sex with? It was Adrian who had crushed on Deran these last few years but he was very much aware that Deran talked and walked like a hardcore hetero and even if Adrian sometimes speculated about his best friend’s orientation, he knew enough to keep his fucking mouth shut.

If Deran didn’t punch him then his older brothers—except Craig who was too busy enjoying life—would probably beat the hell out of him and then drop him into the ocean wearing cement shoes.

Not to mention Smurf. Adrian shuddered; he didn’t even want to think what she would do to him for lusting after her precious baby boy.

Adrian took a deep breath and tried to think this through. Nope, he didn’t understand. “I don’t understand. What do you care what I do with my body?” He made himself look Deran in the eye. Sometimes Deran’s body language told him more about how he felt than his words.

Deran’s scowl softened and his shoulders relaxed. “I just do, okay? You need money, I have it, so what’s the fucking problem here?”

The back of his head throbbed in time with the blood pulsing in his ears. Adrian was tired.

Tired of taking money for sex.

Tired of saying no to Deran, the only person who truly cared about him.

“Only tonight,” Adrian swallowed convulsively, choking on his emotions, unsure where this was going. With the $1,000 Deran was offering he’d have enough to reapply for school.

Reaction set in and he wobbled; he’d been assaulted, and if Deran hadn’t busted down the door…

“Come on, lay down. I’ll watch over you,” Deran coaxed and Adrian let him guide him onto his side.

His low back and hip were a little sore and his head hurt but it was nice to just relax for a moment. Deran smelled good, and he treated Adrian right, and he just quit fighting.

Fighting his crush on Deran.

Fighting Deran’s offer of money.

Although if Deran was paying him then maybe Adrian could indulge in some of his own fantasies. “Hey, Deran?”

“What?” Deran’s tone was curt but he cuddled Adrian from behind and Adrian could feel the evidence of Deran’s arousal poking him. 

“Can I touch you?” Adrian almost didn’t recognize his own voice; soft and tentative.

Adrian felt Deran stiffen behind him, and not in a good way; his throat tightened as he braced for his friend’s response. “No. Just…no. Rest.”

Oh. He’d been wrong. He’d thought Deran was trying to tell him he had feelings other than friendship for him and instead he was just looking out for him.

It was just pity. 

_Just…no._. Deran was repulsed at the thought of Adrian touching him although it made sense since Adrian was a whore. 

Curling into a tight ball, Adrian could see feel a line of heat at his back. Deran was sticking close but not because he wanted him.

Adrian hadn’t admitted until this moment how much he’d hoped Deran felt more than friendship for him.

He’d thought he was devastated when his father threw him out of the house. That felt like a mere splinter compared to the crushed chest feeling he experienced now.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Adrian tried to hold the tears at bay. Tomorrow he’d disappear, head off to San Diego, and move on. That way Deran wouldn’t feel like he needed to take care of him out of some misplaced sense of obligation.

Adrian couldn’t deal with his pity.

-0-

Deran could barely contain his happiness.

Adrian wasn’t going to hook anymore. Sure, Deran wasn’t thrilled that Adrian had been attacked but at the same time, if it hadn’t happened then Adrian would still probably be holding Deran at arm’s length instead of Deran holding Adrian against his chest.

A shudder rippled through Adrian’s frame and he choked off a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob. Deran gathered him closer; Adrian was probably suffering from delayed reaction. He just needed rest and food.

And no sex with strangers for money.

Sex was probably a bad idea, at least while Adrian dealt with the aftermath of the attack. It’s one of the reasons Deran had said no to Adrian’s offer.

He also didn’t want Adrian to have sex with him just because Deran paid him for it. That was too close to having sex with him out of pity.

For now Deran would watch over Adrian and then they’d be together.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I was working with: Deran tries to talk teenage Adrian into giving up having sex with strangers for money, but he doesn’t listen, that is, until Deran thinks to offer him cash. Adrian thinks it’s pity, when in reality it’s Deran’s only chance to have Adrian, and he’ll take him any way he can. After all what else does he have to offer? 
> 
> This story could've easily been twice the size it ended up being but it was already late so I'm turning it loose.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who participated in or checked out the Deran x Adrian Exchange 2019 on Tumblr. I couldn't ask for a nicer group of people to hang out with <3


End file.
